Waka Waka
by Popkov
Summary: Meet Wanda. She'll become the King of the Pirates... or something.


It was a usual sight in these parts: a cruise ship boarded by pirates. This particular ship, however, - even if unknowingly - was soon to become a sight for some very unusual events.

And it all began with a barrel.

"Whoa... that is huge!" - exclaimed Coby, a short pink-haired bespectacled boy, as he approached the object of his fascination. What he was doing there in the first place was a mystery in as of itself, but we'll get to that soon enough.

As expected, the barrel's weight was immense, making the poor boy strain to the max just to get it rolling. He didn't go even a couple of meters before...

*thump* *thump* *thump*

The sound made him pause, making it pause with him. Shrugging, he continued rolling the barrel only to hear...

*thump* *thump* *thump*

This time he was sure he did not imagine it. Moreover the sound seemed to come from inside the-

"Hey, Coby! What do you think you are doing?" - came a harsh voice.

Coby looked up in fear, his eyes falling on a trio of pirates, evil grins on each of their faces.

"Oooh! Wine! Nice!" - the largest one exclaimed, licking his lips excitedly - "Hey, help me get it upright" - he called out to the other two.

No sooner did he bend down to grab the side of the barrel, when its top exploded outwards and straight in his face, knocking him out cold. The opening revealed a slender slipper-clad foot, which was soon joined by another, then a pair of delicate hands, and next thing anyone knew something -or rather someone - shot out like a bullet sliding straight through the remaining pirates' legs, tripping them.

"A-cha-cha-cha~~"

The voice belonged to a young - probably around 17 or 18 years of age - petite, fair-skinned girl, as she got up, rubbing her sore haunches. She was clad only in a pair of blue denim shorts and a white bikini top, her curly blonde hair coming to just below her shoulders. Turning around, her emerald eyes seemed to search for something, ignoring anything and anyone around her.

"Oh noo~~ Where'd it go~~" - a sudden realization struck her and she dashed over to the barrel, putting it upright with ease, before bending down into it, emerging with a straw hat in her hand. Patting it down she put it back down on top of her head.

Almost immediately, she found a sword under her throat. Reacting immediately, she grabbed the sword by the blade and yanked. Surprised by the action, the pirate stumbled and within an instant had his breath knocked out of him by a swift elbow to the side. Spinning around, the girl delivered a powerful kick into his back, sending him into a nearby wall. The pirate crumpled like a ragdoll, unconscious. The other one ran out before his comrade hit the ground.

"O-oh my god! You knocked them out! Both of them How did you do that?! Who are you?"

Wanda smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm Wanda. I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"Wh-wh-what?! Th-th-the Pirate King?! Bu-bu-bu-Gulp!" - whatever he was going to spew out in his shock and excitement died in his throat as he found Wanda's face only millimetres from his own, her eyes burning angrily.

"Because I'm a girl?! Hmm?! Come on, say it! Say it! I dare you!"

"N-n-no!" - Coby shook his head enthusiastically - despite the fact that that was also the case - "But the Pirate King is someone who has everything!"

"Yip! And that'll be me~~ ooohh~~" - Wanda suddenly all but slid down onto the floor.

"Wh-wh-what happened?! Are you alright?!"

A loud rumbling came from Wanda's stomach.

"So hungry~~" - she exclaimed weakly.

The problem was solved before long when they stumbled upon the storage cellar. Squealing in delight, Wanda fell upon the food with gusto.

"We're in danger, you know!" - Coby warned - "This ship is being raided by none other than Alvida herself!"

Wanda simply shrugged her shoulders, and continued her feast.

"I'm serious. You should get out of here! When she finds you, she will kill you! She's the worst pirate ever! I've been her slave for years now! You have no idea how terrible it it!"

"So-munch munch-you're a-gulp-pirate?" - Wanda asked between mouthfuls - "You're kinda puny to be one. Cowardly too" - she laughed at Coby's distracted reaction - "I'm kidding, kidding. I get it. You think you have no choice. But you do. Why don't you just run away?"

"I-i-mpossible!"

"Your choice" - Wanda shrugged.

"But what about you? How did you end up in that barrel?" - Coby's curiosity overrode his hurt feelings.

"Ah. My boat got totalled in that stupid whirlpool"

Before Coby could enquire further, the ceiling above them collapsed with a loud crash. Nimbly, Wanda grabbed Coby and jumped out of the way of the debree. When the dust settled, they were surrounded by pirates. At the head of the group was an extremely large woman with a giant mace.

"Alvida, I presume?" - Wanda asked

"Oh-ho, I see you have heard of me" - Alvida smiled widely, yet her brows knit together in confusion - "But I have no idea who you are. You're no Loose Cannon"

"I admit, I can be wild sometimes, but-"

"No, she means Jinx, the Loose Cannon" - Coby interrupted - "She's one of the most feared pirate hunters out there!"

"Sounds like my kind of girl" - Wanda grinned. She turned to Alvida again - "Now then, big girl, how's this going to go down?"

"W-w-what did you call me?!" - Alvida's face lit up in rage. Not taking her eyes off her newfound enemy she addressed Coby - "Coby! Who's the most beautiful of them all?!" - her voice rose threateningly.

Coby, shaking like a leaf, was about to open his mouth, when he looked up at Wanda. Catching his gaze, she winked encouragingly.

"Al-Alvi-Alvi-" - he took a deep breath, before yelling out at the top of his voice - "ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST FATTEST HAG IN THE WORLD!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" - Wanda called out, laughing.

Roraing like an enraged bull, Alvida charged them, swinging her giant mace Grabbing the terrified Coby, Wanda dodged the blow and hopped on top of Alvida's head, using it as a boost to get on top of the deck.

"Well, she didn't seem happy" - she commented, laughing, while Coby was freaking out over how his life was over.

Before they could do anything, however, Alvida crashed onto the deck, followed by her men.

"Hey, Coby?"

"Yeah?"

"Run!"

And run they did, followed by every single of Alvida's men. But as they passed one of the ship's masts, Wanda grabbed hold, and, spun around it, using her momentum to propel herself, feet first, straight into the group. She was ducking and weaving, like a dancer, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on the poor unsuspecting sobs. Unfortunately, she could not dodge the mace thrown at her by Alvida, which collided with her head with a sickening crunch and sent her flying into that same mast.

"That's enough out of you, you squirt" - Alvida said, as she picked up her mace with a satisfied smile.

The smile soon turned to a look of horror.

"A-cha-cha-cha~~" - Shakily, Wanda got up, the wound on the side of her head closing up rapidly. Within moments, the blood splatter was the only evidence of it ever existing.

"Wh-what are you?!"

"I ate the Waka Waka no Mi" - Waka is short for Wakagaeri, which means rejuvenation in Japanese - "I can recover from anything. It's pretty handy" - Wanda replied, grinning,

"A Devil Fruit user?!"

Wanda slammed her fist into an open palm, cracking her knuckles

"My turn"

Almost immediately she launched herself forward, practically flying towards the startled Alvida. Dodging yet another mace blow, she planted her feet heavily before driving her fist into Alvida's gut in an uppercut with enough force to send her flying away, while driving her feet through the deck's wooden surface.

"Hoo! Wonder how far she went?" - putting her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun, Wanda gazed after Alvida's rapidly diminishing form. Then she addressed the now terrified pirates - "You boys wouldn't have a spare boat for me and my pal Coby, would you?"

They were only too happy to help, providing them not only with a boat but food to last a few days. And so, Wanda and Coby set off.

"So, Coby, what is it that you want to do?"

"I... I wanted to be a marine"

"Wanted?"

"W-want! W-will! I will become a marine!" - he vowed with newly found determination.

"That's better" - Wanda replied, grinning.


End file.
